Legendary/Six
/Six/Ro The moon seems to give my surroundings an eerie glow. I try to ignore it, but it reminds me of sick cats. Of Ty. "Rosemary." a voice says behind me. I don't bother turning around. I already know that it's Julius. "Ro, come and sleep." he says in reply to my silence. "No Julius - I can't!" I'm surprised myself at how much coldness is in my voice. "Yes. Yes can you can, Ro." Julius answers. I can tell that he's starting to lose his patience. "I have a big fight tomorrow -" "I can always ask Dalia and Kayla to post-pone it." "- I need to practice, Julius." "No, you you need is sleep." "Practice is more important!" Rosemary, if you don't come now, I'll tell Tess." "Julius." I whisper. "I'm doing it for Ty, alright?" I do my move, imagining a real opponent. Jumping up, I turn around, flip, and land in a crouch position on all fours. "Nice job, Rosemary." he says, sounding impressed. But I shake my head, angry at myself. "I got the flip wrong - it wasn't centered." Julius sighs, exasperated. "Ro, it doesn't matter right now! What you need is sleep!" I do the battle move again, this time landing crookedly. "Julius, no." I say, struggling to get up. He runs towards me. "That's it, Ro. You're coming with me." He starts carrying me effortlessly back to camp. "Julius - my fight -" "I'll make sure Kayla and Dalia post-pones it, alright?" "But I still need the practice." "You need sleep more than that." Julius deposits me in a nest, right next to Ty's. "That's so I can make sure that you don't run off during the night." he says disapprovingly. I close my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep. Then the dreams flood me. ~ "Hello?" I ask, looking around. I'm in pure darkness. It just surrounds me - there's no one there. But I can sense someone's prescence. "Hello?" I call out again. This time, a cat appears. She's pure white, with stormy gray eyes. "Who are you?" I whisper, unable to help bu stare. The cat is surrounded by a golden aura. "You have one wish, Rosemary." the cat says quietly. "Choose wisely." "Help Ty." I blurt out at once. "Help Ty and Tess be happy." She nods her head. "Very well Rosemary." "T-Thank you." "Good luck." She walks away, and everythign dissolves. ~ "Ro! Rosemary!" I open my eyes to see Tess hovering over me, her blue eyes wide. "Tess? What happened?" I nearly jump out of the nest. "Is Ty okay?" Tess looks like she's about to cry. "Ro -" I stare at her with wide eyes. "I-Is he dead?" "No!" she says happily. "Ro, he's getting better! Julius called me last night." she gives me a stern look. "It was to tell me that you haven't been sleeping in days. Are you insane, Ro? Working too hard will just make everything worse. Don't kill yourself over it, Rosemary." "I'm sorry, Tess." "It's okay, Ro. It's fine." Tess wraps her tail around me, and I look up. "Oh, cheer up, Ro! Ty is getting better - Julius said that he wouldn't. It's a miracle, Ro. A miracle." Tess whispers. ~ "Rosemary? Anastasia?" Tess and I watch Ty open his eyes - they aren't black anymore. They're a lovely shade of gray. He looks like he's getting better. Which is perfect. "Rosemary." he murmers, looking at me. I grin. "Rosemary, be the best Legendary you can be. If you make it - our whole family will be of Legendary blood." He smiles. "Don't worry, Ty." I say, glancing at Tess, who wraps her tail around Ty. "I've got it all covered. We'll be fine. We're Legendaries, after all." Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Legendary